La terquedad de las puertas
by Don't-Mess-With-Tha-Hat
Summary: Siempre habían estado juntos, pero algún día ese "nosotros" tendrá que ser traicionado por alguien... o tal vez no..
1. Prologo

waaaaaaaa!

había tenido un chingo d problemas cn este capitulo, pero s k no había guardado bn l prologo y pss tuve k mpezar a scribir d nuevo tooooooooooodoooooo xP  
les dije k era medio pendeja, pero creo k esta vez si la regué cañon hahaha

bueno, espero la disfruten, K+ x lo del incesto, pero au así no le kita lo interesante hahaha  
kiero muchos reviews d part d todos los k lean y la vayan a leer así k no tiene excusa, kieren otro capitulo, pongan sus reviews hahaha

* * *

Habían venido al mundo _juntos_, siempre habían estado _juntos_ sin importar qué. Era ese mismo hecho lo que los hacía inseparables, el término "gemelos" hablaba por si solo. Siempre se tendrían el uno al otro en cualquier momento.

Pero como toda moneda, el asunto tenía dos caras…

La buena, se tendrían el uno al otro, jamás estarían solos. Era una _bendición_ desde ese punto de vista, _mientras_ que fueran pequeños. Siempre tendrían alguien con quien jugar, con quien planear y hacer las travesuras y con quien compartir la culpa, alguien que les dijera "¡te lo dije!" y que se enseñaran la lengua el uno al otro.

_Pero_ cuando crecieran, poco a poco se convertiría en una maldición para el más consciente de los dos. Ese "nosotros" tendría que ser _traicionado_ por uno de los dos algún día. ¿Qué sucedería entonces?

¿Aquella mitad sería capaz de seguir adelante _sin_ su hermano? ¿Trataría de encontrar su "_otra_" mitad? ¿O simplemente se quedaría atrás?

¿El otro sentiría culpa, o lo ignoraría? ¿Se preocuparía por su hermano? ¿Lo recordaría? ¿O volvería con él?

En cualquiera de los dos casos, la pregunta era una sola: ¿_Qué sucedería_?

Pero a los niños no les importó mucho. Después de todo, era niños, aún no pasaban de los diez, y tardarían mucho en hacerlo. Tantas habían sido sus desilusiones que habían decidido crear un mundo para ellos, encerrarse en su propia esfera donde nada ni nadie los perturbara. Permanecían sentados, cogidos de las manos observando la nieve caer y el tiempo pasar, crecerían sin lugar a dudas, y permanecerían en su esfera.

No dejarían que nadie los separara ni diferenciara, aunque dentro, muy dentro de ellos se sentían ansiosos por que llegara el momento en que alguien lograra diferenciarlos, en que pudiera dividirlos y de ahí poder decir "_te equivocas_", aunque sabían perfectamente que era cierto.

Se consideraban una misma entidad, uno solo, uno no estaba completo sin el otro, y sus días serían muy aburridos si el otro no hubiese estado ahí. Pero sabían perfectamente que eran dos entidades, iguales pero al mismo tiempo diferentes el uno del otro. En cualquier caso, algún día debería partir uno del lado del otro, y convertirían ese "_nosotros_" en "_tú y yo_".

Ese pensamiento les rompería el corazón a ambos en algún momento, pues después de todo ¿Qué es del pan sin la mantequilla?

¿Acaso hubiese sido mejor si se odiaran? ¿Hubiese sido mejor separarlos?

Tal vez si, tal vez no. Después de todo, aquella conexión especial que los gemelos comparten jamás desaparece quieran o no.

Tal vez nacieron así porque estaban destinados a algo mejor, o quizás por que necesitaban abrirse, salir de esa esfera, de ese mundo y descubrir a las diferentes personas que hay en ella.

Tal vez…


	2. Pesadillas

El sol ya había desaparecido en el horizonte, dejando caer la noche con su obscuro antifaz junto con las estrellas y la luna.

En su cuarto, ambos gemelos dormían tranquilamente, sin importarles nada de lo que sucediera a su alrededor.

Afuera, las hojas de los árboles crujían ligeramente con la suave y fría brisa nocturna. Las sombras dibujaban sus temibles figuras cobre los cuerpos de ambos gemelos, como si quisiera invadir sus mentes y perturbar el apacible sueño de ambos chicos.

El mayor dormía, respiración calmada y honda, ojos escondidos bajo los parpados, nada que le importase más que apartarse del mundo hacia su sueño. En cambio, el menor ya fruncía el ceño, estremeciéndose y con la respiración agitada, gotas de sudor frío recorriéndole la cara y la espalda, sintiendo como si le acortaran el aire. En efecto, algo lo molestaba en su sueño. Al parecer las monstruosas sombras habían logrado su cometido.

Las nubes, obscuras y densas comenzaban a cubrir la luna, amenazando con una tormenta, impidiendo que la luz de la luna le bañara el rostro. El chico se estremeció y dejó salir de su boca un quejido. Las gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer sobre el suelo, pegando ligeramente en el ventanal que iba del piso al techo, dejando ver como las hojas del árbol se sacudían violentamente. La lluvia se intensificó, haciendo aún más escándalo contra el vidrio. El chico no paraba de estremecerse, su respiración se acortaba aún más y los quejidos se volvieron más continuos. Giraba de lado a lado, intentando escapar de aquella falsa realidad que le atormentaba, aunque sus esfuerzos eran inútiles.

Pesadillas… de nuevo las molestas pesadillas.

Un relámpago cayó sobre la faz de la tierra. De golpe, despertó y se sentó en la cama, los ojos bien abiertos, un hilo de sudor escurriéndole por un lado de la cara. ¿Qué había sido eso? Por alguna extraña razón no podía recordar el sueño. Puso la mano sobre el pecho del lado izquierdo. El corazón… de alguna manera le dolía. No le preocupó tanto, no era esa clase de dolor, era un dolor más sentimental que corporal. Pero… ¿Por qué le dolía? Se pasó la mano por la cara. Estaba completamente helado, pálido, adolorido. ¿Por qué? No tenía la más minima idea. No conseguía imaginar que clase de sueño habría sido ese para dejarlo en aquel estado.

Dejó de lado sus alucinaciones. Dejando el miedo en el bote de la basura y recuperándose de aquel dolor, miró a su hermano a su lado. Ligeros mechones de aquel pelo roji-cobrizo le cubrían la cara, los parpados cerrados formando una ligera y fina curva, las cejas ligeramente arqueadas. Estaba abrazando la almohada como si de un oso de felpa se tratase, sumido en su sueño, respirando tranquilamente. Al menor le impresionó que su hermano no se hubiese despertado, después de todo, se había movido demasiado.

Se limitó a acomodarle detrás de la oreja los mechones que le cubrían parte de la cara. La poca luz que se filtraba por su ventana le iluminaba la cara de perfil. El chico sintió que se derretía. Creyó imposible que aquel cuerpo durmiente, aquel chico de su misma edad, fuese su gemelo. Se veía tan… tan… frágil. De repente, sintió el deseo de abrazarlo, protegerlo incluso de la suave brisa que se colaba en aquel cuarto. Aquella piel blanca, tan inmaculada, tenía el aspecto de que con un solo roce, se rompería como aquel jarrón.

Se sorprendió acariciándole la mejilla, pero no se retractó. Era tan suave, tan fina, tan frágil. Creyó imposible que aquel chico fuese su hermano. No creía posible que su aspecto fuese el mismo. No quiso perder ningún detalle de la cara de su hermano, se acomodó contra la cabecera y se acercó a el. Pronto, dejó su palma sobre la mejilla del mayor. El chico que dormía se estremeció un momento, abrazó aun más la almohada y se quedó así.

Debía admitirlo, le dio un buen susto. Decidió mover su mano hacia su cabeza, enredándola en aquella cabellera idéntica a la suya. Su cabello era suave, y desprendía un ligero olor a shampoo. Jugueteó con el pelo de su hermano todo lo que quiso, pero sin despertarlo.

Su mirada fue bajando poco a poco, bebiendo cada detalle. Observó sus parpados, sus ligeras y finas facciones, las sonrojadas mejillas, las finas pero marcadas líneas de su barbilla. Hasta que llegó a sus labios. Rojos como una fresa, el labio superior se movía ligeramete con el entrar y salir del aire. Jugosos, tentadores y suculentos. Se preguntaba a que sabían.

Sonrió de lado al darse cuenta de su situación. Aquellos labios estaban tan cerca de el, tan a su alcance, tan desprotegidos. Un brillo extraño comenzaba a asomarse en esos irises dorados. ¿Lujuria… o solo curiosidad? Se agachó, sobre la cara de su hermano. Se detuvo a centímetros de la cara del mayor. Vio como se estremeció un poco, se movió todo lo que quiso sin darse cuenta de la posición tan comprometedora en la que ambos estaban. Pero Morfeo le dio otra oportunidad al menor llevándose a su hermano de nuevo al país de los sueños.

Cerró los ojos, decidido a averiguar aquel secreto que el jamás estaría destinado a saber.

Pero en eso, su raciocinio entró en acción y lo detuvo a tan sólo milímetros de aquellos labios. Una gota de sudor le recorrió la espalda ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? Rápidamente, se retractó y puso la espalda contra la cabecera de nuevo, esta vez, con la respiración agitada, asustado, e inseguro. Los relámpagos comenzaron a cernirse de nuevo sobre el cielo, mientras que la cara se le puso pálida otra vez.

Estuvo a punto, a meros milímetros de besar a su hermano, a su gemelo.

Un relámpago cayó de nuevo, mientras que una gota de sudor la resbaló por la cien, llegando a su barbilla y cayendo sobre las sabanas. Mentalmente se daba de bofetadas. Su mente estaba confusa. ¿Qué había intentado hacer hace unos momentos? Volteó a ver a su hermano. Su durmiente figura seguía siendo tan frágil. No lo pudo evitar, se derretía por completo al observar a su hermano. Cuando dormía era simplemente adorable.

Las nubes y la tormenta se había ido, y con ellas los pensamientos borrosos. No pudo evitar la verdad. Vaya, al parecer, su madurez, su juicio y su personalidad tan lógica habían sido traspasados. Como un vidrio, sintió como si toda su decencia se viniera abajo. Ya no tenía ninguna duda, tan solo se veía en su mirada. Sus ojos no escondían secretos. Se le encogió el corazón al ver ante el aquella realidad.

Cerró los ojos y su mano se volvió un puño sobre el pecho. Le dolía el corazón de nuevo. El menor se deslizó bajo las cobijas dejando la cabeza sobre la almohada, cerrando los ojos poco a poco. Se sentía terrible, pero a la vez feliz. Sentía como si hubiese pecado. Pero la verdad era inevitable, al igual que el destino. Y lo sabía.

Bao la luz de la luna y en la obscuridad de la noche, había sido él, Kaoru Hitachiin, quien se había enamorado de la durmiente figura a su lado… de su hermano.

El trabajo que Cupido, Morfeo y Afrodita habían hecho aquella noche, era sin duda alguna, una gran obra maestra.


	3. Distraido

**Hahahahaha chicos ia stoe d vuelta! Gomen x la tardanza d nuevo, pero es que tengo examen d guitarra ahora n agosto (n la primera semana d clases x desgracia) y pss tngo k andar practicando casi todos los días, ehehehe Un_n**

**Daff, respondiendo a tu comentario d kien s l uke, hehehe, mejor esperate a que la trama avance más y t daras bien cuenta d lo k tengo debejo d la manga xP **

**Créanme, las voy a hacer tragar duro en un futuro próximo hahahah aunque la clasificación no va a subir a M hehehehe aunque la neta no tengo la mas minima idea d kual fue la clasificación que le puse, pero se queda n T, eso c los aseguro hahahaha**

**Se que en determinado momento m van a querer golpear y se van a acordar d mi madre, pero confíen en mi, esto va a estar muy bueno, se los prometo.**

**Muchas grax x sus reviews, neta k si se aprecia y kiero muchos más. Ideas también son apreciadas. Bueno, ia m despido!**

**Ciao ciao! ;P**

El pobre chico ya no aguantaba, era simplemente demasiado para el. Se modía el labio inferior con fuerza para evitar que un gemido saliera de su boca involuntariamente, pero es que su hermano lo estaba volviendo loco. Así es, era de nuevo su acto incestuoso dentro del Host Club. Ahí estaba el pobre Kaoru, tumbado en el sillón aterciopelado de color rojo, a merced de su hermano.

Ya no sabía que hacer para resisrtir. Tansolo imaginenelo. Estaba tumbado con el rostro de su hermano en el cuello. Sentía su aliento en el cuello y sus labios rosandole la piel. Sentía su corazón correr como loco. Pero no como aquella mañana cuando aún estaban en casa.

_08:30 AM/ casa de los Hitachiin (si se le puede llamar casa)_

_Todo suscedió cuando despertó. No vió a su hermano por ninguna parte, así que decidió tomar un baño. Pero, cuando apenas abrió la puerta se paró en seco debajo del umbral. Santo dios, si no ha sido por que Hikaru trai una toalla alrededor de la cintura, seguro que si moría de una hemorragia nasal. _

_- ¿Kaoru? – preguntó el mayor, inconciente de la ola de calor que azotó a su hermano menor - ¿Qué pasa? – no pudo evitar preguntale aquello cuando vió que las mejillas de su hermano comenzaban a pintarse de un rojo carmín._

_- yo… - el menor bajó la vista, sus mechones cobrizos cubriéndole la cara - ¡perdón por la intrusión! – dicho esto, el menor salió corriendo y cerró la puerta tras de si. _

Pobre Kaoru, en menos de cuatro horas se habí sentido cerca de sufrir una hemorragia nasal. Y es que desde aquella noche, le era imposible ver a su hermano con los mismos ojos de antes. Ahora, su amor fraternal de gemelo-gemelo se había trasnformado en algo más que simple cariño o aprecio.

Las chicas que habían pedido estar con ellos aque día en el Host Club no paraban de gritar ante tal escena. Kaoru sintió como el calor se condensaba en sus mejillas y trató de tragarse sus gemidos, pues la atenció que su hermano le estaba dando era algo que lo hacía tragar duro. Muy duro. Pero tuvo que cerrar con fuerza los ojos para evitar otro gemido, pues su hermano ahora procedía a susurrarle aquello y esto lo fuficientemente alto para que las chicas que los observaban oyeran.

No pudo soportar más la presión y abrazó a su hermano. Hikaru tomó aquello como parte de su actución, y siguió mordiendo la oreja de su hermano levemente. Esa media hora de actuació fue un infierno para el pobre chico, lo disfrutó en cierto modo, pero le dolía saber que solo era un acto.

Estaba el menor recargado en un pilar mirando por la ventanaa, con una mueca de incomodidad y de sufrido. Llegó la castaña y lo llamó varias veces, pero Kaoru parecía estar en un tipo de trance, viendo hacia los jardines de la escuela. La paciencian se le acabó, y en un arranque de desesperación le lanzó la bolsa del supermercado, la cual fue a para bruscamente contra la cabeza del Hitachiin.

- ¡Auch! ¡¿pero que demo…? – giró la cabeza para tooparse con una Haruhi irritada – ah, Haruhi, ¿Qué se te ofrece? – dijo más calmado al ver que se trataba de la chica.

- te llamé casi siete veces ¡y aun así no respondes! – si, en verdad estaba irritada.

- perdón – dijo Kaoru caisbajo. La castaña notó el gesto.

- ¿Qué sucede? – dijo con intriga – llevas ahí cerca de diez minutos sin hacer nada – era raro que el menor anduviece por ahí sin su hermano mayor, y aún más que se la pasara haciendo nada.

- nada, es solo un pequeño enredo mental – dijo el menor, con la mirada perdida de nuevo en los exteriores de la academia. Luego, sonrió, le alborotó el pelo a chica y le dijo – no te preocupes, tu aún eres algo inmadura para comprender -

- hmmm… - La castaña puso cara de no-entendí, pero decidió no hacer más preguntas – bien, te dejo pensar – y siguió con su camino.

El chico solo siguió a la castaña con la vista para luego volver la vista al gran reloj de la academia. Cuarto para las doce. Maldijo mentalmente al reloj. ¿Por qué el tiempo se iba tan lento? Pero su atenció fue llamada por el numero doce en el tope del reloj. Comenzó a divagar de nuevo centrandoce en sus sentimientos. Una parte de el tenía miedo, y la otra sostenía esperanza. Miedo de perder a su hermano, miedo de que le dejase de hablar, miedo de que lo odiara. Pero por otra parte tenía esperanza, en algún lado de su corazón sentía un no-se-que que lo impulsaba a creer que todo terminaría bien. Pero entre esperanza y miedo, no tenía la más minima idea de que hacer, no tenía la suficiente confianza en si mismo.

Pero en eso, una voz lo sacó de nuevo de sus pensamientos. Esta vez era Hikaru, quien le decía que se apurara para ir a la clase de física. El menor dio solo un nuevo vistaso al reloj y pensó "_¿Qué sucederá cuando llegue al numero doce?¿la magia desaparecerá?" _dejó la inseguridad para otro momento y fue junto a su hermano. Pero, muy en el fondo sabía que debía decircelo, por que si se guardaba sus sentimientos, sabía que lo que vendría después sería eor, tanto para el como para Hikaru.

Dejando de lado sus pensamientos,se concentró en su clase de física. Estaba sentado, con la cabeza recargada en el brazo. En verdad estaba aburrido. Hikaru notó el estado de su hermano cuando bostezó, y se le hacía extraño que estuviese burrido, pues normalmente Kaoru era el que estaba más entuciasmado en física que el. Kaoru estaba tan sumido en sus epensamientos que ni se dio cuenta cuando cruzó los brazos y recostó la cabeza en ellos. Hikaru sabía perfectamente que algo no estaba bien con su hermano. Había estado tan callado todo el día, y se reusó a fastidiar a Tamaki. Pero sabía que si su hermano quisiera hblar con el acerca de algo, tarde o temprano se lo diría.

Al final de la clase, Haruhi se iba a levantar para preguntar algo a los gemelos, pero al ver a Hikaru sentado en la silla frente a su hermano decidió preguntar a alguien más.

- oye, ¿Qué te pasa? – le preguntó el mayor a su gemelo – has estado como una tumba tdo el día – en verdad estaba preocupado.

- no es nada Hika, no te preocupes – lle dijo el menor con la mirada aún perdida.

- ¿seguro que no quieres decirme nada? – tenía curiosidad, mucha curiosidad, y a pasar de que eran gemelos, no tenía la más minima idea de que era lo que pasaba por la mente de su hermano en casos como estos – bueno, ya sabes que soy todo oídos – no quería presionar a su hermano, sabía que después escupiría toda la verdad.

O almenos eso pensaba.


	4. Paranoias Matutinas y Patos de Hule

**Uwaaahhhhhh! Una semana m separa d clases y sigo aburrida. Tdo grax a mi onee-chan k c fue a hacer l camino a Santiago d Compostela hahaha pero weeeno, talvez l próximo año m voe cn ella hahaha spero ia poder tner una laptop para poder subir más caps xP**

**Bien, aki está l… creo k cuarto cap (la neta no recuerdo n k cap voe LOL) pero bueno, sta vez nos vamos al mar! (8) N l mar la vida s más sabrosa… n l mar t kiero mucho más (8) hahahahaha gomen gomen, s k neta, l calor apendeja un chingo xD **

**C k m tardé un buen (ok… lo admito… fu un CHINGO DE TIEMPO) n subir ste cap, fue x k tuve k ir a recoger cosas a mi escuela, comprar los utiles, etc, etc. Y tambien x k alguien m hiso darme cuenta d muchas cosas. Uds comprenden hahaha. Bien, c los prometí y aki stá: cuarto Cap d la terquedad d las puertas! Tadaaaa!**

Estaban tranquilamente dormidos en su habitación. El sol ya había salido, sin embargo, ninguno de los dos quería despedirse de los brazos de Morfeo. Pero el timbre del móvil los despertaba lentamente. El mayor fue el primero en abrir los ojos, y de ahí le siguió su gemelo. Hikaru tomó el móvil y un quejido dejó su garganta cuando vio la imagen de Tamaki en la pantalla. Kaoru simplemente colgó un brazo en el hombro de su hermano mientras bostezaba.

- que manía de fastidiar a la gente tan temprano – el menor padecía de insomnio, por lo que eran raras las veces que no se despertaba a media noche – ugh… - aún no conseguía quitarse el sueño de los parpados. El mayor abrió el móvil, y en cuanto lo hizo el sueño que les pesaba en lo parpados salió volando.

- ¡QUIERO VERLOS A AMBOS EN LA PLAYA AHORA MISMO! – ambos quedaron con unos ojos que parecían platos. ¿Qué rayos estaba tramando Tamaki a esta hora de la mañana?

- etto… - dijo Hikaru sin comprender aún por que la histeria del rubio.

- ¿Por qué la repentina histeria, mi señor? – preguntó el menor, ya frustrado por los gritos de susodicho Suou.

Ambos gemelos arquearon las cejas al escuchar en el fondo de la estancia al otro lado del teléfono unos cuantos "wak", "ugh" y un "uff" y como varios platos se rompieron. Se oyó que el teléfono cayó al suelo y luego fue recogido por alguien.

- disculpen al pobre Tamaki – dijo del otro lado un cierto Ootori.

- no me digas que no encuentra a Haruhi de nuevo – dijo con aborrecimiento Hikaru.

- me temo que esta vez es diferente – dijo en un tono que no sabía si era preocupado o frustrado – de repente le dio una de sus paranoias y quiere pasar tiempo con todos – ambos gemelos pusieron cara de no-entendí.

- y eso es… - dijeron los dos.

- solo lleven ropa de playa y los vemos en la ahí – se oyó a Tamaki gritar desde atrás antes de colgar el teléfono. Hikaru cerró el teléfono y Kaoru se dejó caer sobre la cama de nuevo y se rascó la cabeza.

- supongo que no hay de otra – dijo el mayor.

- tendremos que ir – dijo Kaoru.

Aunque no muy convencido, pero sabiendo que ya era de día, Hikaru se dirigió al baño. Después de tomarse un buen baño, el chico salió ya vestido y demás. Pero no pudo evitar una sonrisa cuando vio a su hermano menor otra vez dormido. Sonrió de lado con malicia, sabía como despertarlo. Se acercó a la cama, se agachó sobre la cabeza de su hermano y le sopló ligeramente en la oreja. El menor volteó la cabeza hacia el otro lado y el mayor sopló de nuevo, pero en su otra oreja. El menor se retorció en su lugar. Que le soplaran en la oreja le daba cosquillas y detestaba que su hermano le despertara así.

Kaoru tomó por sorpresa a su hermano cuando de repente, una almohada se estrelló en su cara. Esta vez era el turno de Kaoru para reírse. Adoraba fastidiarle los planes a Hikaru cuando el era la victima. Después de unos buenos almohadazos y carcajadas, ahora el que reía sin para era Kaoru. Véanlo así: tumbado en su cama con Hikaru encima de el haciéndole cosquillas. Kaoru estaba que no podía más, sentía que le faltaba el aliento de tanto reír.

- ¡Hikaru, para ya! – el menor se retorcía como una lombriz ante esto.

- Oh no, eso es lo que pasa por darme en la cara con una almohada – respondió el mayor, disfrutando de hacer sufrir a su hermano – además, tengo que aprovechar para fastidiarte antes de irnos –

Era cierto, cuando estuvieran con el resto del Host Club no harían nada más que fastidiar a Tamaki y a Haruhi. Pero cuando vio que su hermano comenzaba a cansarse vio su oportunidad y le lanzó de nuevo una almohada y corrió al baño, donde se encerró y estalló en sonoras carcajadas. Desde el otro lado de la puerta pudo oír a su hermano que le gritó

- Kaoru Hitachiin, se que me escuchas, y cuando salgas de ahí vas a lamentar el haber arrojado a tu hermano mayo una almohada – el menor solo se metió en la ducha y siguió riendo.

Cuando hubo terminado se salió de la ducha y se enrolló la toalla alrededor de la cintura. Era cierto que tenía buen cuerpo y que estaba en su casa, pero tampoco le gustaba andar sin nada y hacer que las mucamas se desmayaran.

Sonrió al recordar que una vez, el y Hikaru habían hecho que toda la plantilla de mucamas se desmayaran al mismo tiempo. Claro, eso cuando aún eran más chicos, tenían alrededor de unos cuatro años. Era un día soleado y ambos gemelos se metieron a un chapoteadero. Recordaron que no habían traído toallas con ellos, así que decidieron ir por unas. Pero el problema fue cuando salieron. El peso de los trajes de baño mojados era tanto que se les resbalaron y no se dieron ni cuenta de que se habían quedado flotando en el agua. Fueron a uno de los cuartos de servicio, el cual estaba atesado de mucamas. Y estas, con tan sólo verlos, todas se vinieron abajo como si de una hilera de fichas de dominó se tratara. Desde ese día decidieron ajustarse mejor los trajes de baño.

Pero, su sonrisa se desvaneció y una mueca de inseguridad surgió. Esos pensamientos comenzaban a torturarlo de nuevo. Apenas eran las nueve de la mañana y ya le dolía el pecho. Se apoyó en el lavabo y abrió el grifo del agua fría. Agachó la cabeza y clavó la vista en el agua que corría. ¿Por qué rayos tuvo que enamorarse de el? ¡De su hermano! Sintió un vacío dentro de el. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y cerró las manos en puños. Logró contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con salírsele de los ojos. Respiró hondo y luego volvió a bajar la cabeza, esta vez más calmado. Se cepilló los dientes y cuando terminó se miró en el espejo. Se tocó el ostro. ¿Narcisismo? no podía ser. Era cierto que el y Hikaru eran hermanos gemelos, pero no creía posible que fueran iguales.

Pero dejó esos pensamientos para después. Terminó de vestirse y salió. Pero en cuanto cerró la puerta del baño, una maleta aterrizó en su estomago sacándole el aire. Tomó la maleta y vio a su hermano.

- ¿a que rayos viene eso? – dijo Kaoru frotandose el estomago.

- eso pasa cuando me haces esperar demasiado – dijo el mayro con el seño fruncido. Luego, cambió a una sonrisa y sacó detrás de su espalda un patito de hule.

- ¡chibi-chan! – dijo Kaoru feliz de ver a su patito de hule. Pero luego, la sonrisa de Hikaru se volvió malvada y Kaoru dijo poniéndose serio – no te atrevas.

Hikaru salió corriendo con maleta y pato encima, seguido por un Kaoru que amenazaba con tirarle el primer jarrón que se le cruzara en el camino. Subieron bajaron, se escondieron en todas parte y dejaron la mansión patas arriba. Hasta los cuartos de servicio quedaron desordenados. Quien diría que un pato causara todo aquel desastre. Hikaru logró llegar hasta el vestíbulo y de ahí salió corriendo hacia la limusina negra que los esperaba.

Con lo que pareció un clavado olímpico, Hikaru se metió en la limusina y selló la puerta con un portazo de aquellos que parecía más bien que se creía San Pedro. Pero Kaoru lo tomó por desprevenido al abrir la puerta sobre la que estaba recargado y se cayó de espaldas contra el asfalto. Kaoru no podía parar de reír.

- ¡ya basta, toma tu odioso pato! – Hikaru le aventó el pato y Kaoru también cayó de espaldas al intentar atraparlo.

Ahora el turno de ambos gemelos para reírse de sus propias metidas de pata.

Más bien, caidas.


	5. Profundo

**Rayos… si lo se, lo se! ****Sé que algunos me odiarán con toda su alma por dejarlos con el suspenso así de feo… pero bueno… lo que importa es que aquí está el quinto cap de "La Terquedad de las Puertas" y, ahora si, en este mismo mes terminaré esta serie y me seguiré con una serie de One-Shots para Akagami No Shirayukihime, la cual se llamará Paths. Al mismo tiempo comenzaré con otro fic para "Howl's Moving Castle" el cual se llamará (válgase la "redundancia") "Akira's Fliying Castle".**

**Todos aquí sabemos que no nos pagan por hacer y publicar nuestros fics, pero les doy las gracias a todos los que me han dejado sus reviews con sus comentarios, porque (díganme cursi xD) aunque hayan sido escasos uno hasta siente bonito de que a gente alrededor del mundo le gusten sus historias hahahaha x) así que gracias por todos sus reviews y por aquí no estaremos leyendo. ****^_^ Ciao Ciao~***

"***~A dREam has TauGhT ME to LIvE wiThoUT rEgreTS~*"**

- whoa! – dijo Honey-sempai en su traje de baño verde con conejitos rosas – es… es… - estaba que no cabía de alegría en si mismo - ¡es azul! –

Oh si, ya habían llegado a la playa y a medio malecón los esperaba el reluciente yate de los Suou. Todo el Host Club ya estaba ahí, y ¿cual había sido la "excusa" (N/A: jojojojo si claro, excusa) de Tamaki?: "quiero pasar más tiempo de calidad con todos mis hijos". A nadie le importaba ir a la playa, pero la "excusa" era lo que incomodaba… eso de hijo como que no sonaba muy… muy… normal... desde luego que su "familia" no era nada normal… los únicos que podían pasar bien como hijos eran los Hitachiin, Haruhi y Mitsukuni, pero… Tener a Kyoya de madre y a Tamaki como padre… ¡¿Qué rayos le pasa a la gente hoy en día?

Aehem… volviendo al tema de la playa… . .

Mientras Tamaki daba su discurso de no-tengo-idea-que, Honey se entretenía enterrando a Mori-Sempai, Haruhi ya se había sentado y los Hitachiin estaban dibujando a un muy desfigurado Tamaki en la arena.

- oe – le dijo Haruhi al rubio - ¿vas a dejarnos subir o no? –

- etto… - comenzó a palidecer

- si – le hiso segunda el menor de los gemelos

- ¿te dignas a despertarnos temprano para tenernos aquí haciendo nada? – lo fulminó Hikaru 

-…- Tamaki se volvió una piedra, signo que todos tomaron como un si y corrieron en una estampida yate dentro.

-o… okaa-saaan… - dijo un Tamaki que lloraba las cataratas del Niágara, con un tic en el ojo y la mano apenas moviéndose

lo único que pudo hacer Kyoya fue subirse los lentes y dejar salir un suspiro… definitivamente la tarea de "deshacerme de mi gran bipolaridad" no cabía en la agenda del sucesor de los Suou.

Minutos más tarde, cuando Tamaki ya había recobrado la "compostura", los Hitachiin, Haruhi, Honey-Sempai y Mori "disfrutaron" de un tour completo por el yate mientras que Kyoya se dignaba a tomarse una buena piña colada botado en un camastro.

Pero cuando llegaron a la parte trasera del yate se pudo oir un "siiii!" de parte de Mitsukuni, un "hmmmm…" de Mori-sempai y el típico "aquí voy" de Hikaru, mientras que playeras y shorts aterrizaron en las cabezas de Haruhi y Kaoru y una sandalia le dio en seco en la cabeza a Tamaki (cortesía de Hikaru) el cual salió como bólido detrás del pelirojo.

- vaya, han pasado unos cuantos años y me siguen llenando la cabeza de problemas – dijo Kyoya, aún tomando su piña colada.

A lo cual Haruhi y Kaoru no pudieron hacer nada más que reírse. La parecer el "rey de la tinieblas" también llegaba a tener sus buenos dolores de cabeza.

Pero la cara de Kaoru se contorsionó con pavor al ver como Tamaki y Mitsukuni se acercaban a Haruhi, la cargaban y la echaban a lagua (a manera de broma) y como estos mismos se giraron y lo vieron con miradas algo macabras y se lanzaban a su caza.

Hikaru, mientras tanto estaba sentado en el filo del yate riéndose de Haruhi toda mojada y de como esta no paraba de lanzarle insultos blancos a Tamaki. Sin embargo, cuando comenzó a oír los gritos de su hermano pidiendo auxilio, volteó y vio que estaba siendo llevado por Tamaki y Kyoya (?), estos dispuestos a lanzaron al agua en cualquier momento.

Las pupilas de los ojos de Hikaru se hicieron pequeñas al ver lo que le sucedía a su hermano menor.

Kaoru fue arrojado al agua sin piedad y este luchaba en vano por volver a la superficie del agua, por volver a respirar aire en vez de agua salada.

- maldita sea! Suéltenme de una vez! – reclamaba Hikaru bastante molesto a Tamaki, quien le sujetaba por los brazos –

- Tamaki! – le grito Haruhi a Tamaki con voz fuerte

Hikaru aprovechó que el Rey se había quedado pasmado para darle un buen pisotón y librarse de él, para salir corriendo y zambullirse para sacar a su hermano del agua, dejando al resto del Host Club más que pasmado.

Kaoru hacía lo mejor que podía por "mantenerse a flote" y por no perder la conciencia, pero simplemente le costaba mucho trabajo… la abrumadora presencia conocida como agua lo aplastaba, obligándolo a descender cada vez más profundo.

- ugh… - salió un doloroso quejido de su boca acompañado del poco aire que quedaba en su pulmones. Sus ojos se cerraban poco a poco sin que el menor de los Hitachiin pudiese evitarlo. – "vaya forma… de morir…" – pensó casi por inercia en sus últimos momentos de lucidez el chico.

Pero antes de que sus ojos se cerrasen pudo ver la luz de la superficie del agua ser perturbada y una figura nadando lo más rápido posible hacia él. Sabía perfectamente quien podría ser, y lo último que hizo antes de caer inconsciente fue "pronunciar" el nombre de su hermano mayor.

Hikaru nadó lo más rápido que le era posible para alcanzar a su querido hermano menor. Se espantó cuando los ojos de Kaoru se cerraron y la parte media baja de su hermanito reposó en la arena que formaba el fondo. Rápidamente lo "cargó" y nadó hacia la superficie.

- "Solo resiste, Kaoru" – pensó Hikaru cuando estaban a punto de salir a la superficie.

- Hikaru! – le gritó Mitsukuni el cual estaba subido en el ate junto a Mori-Sempai el cual le tendió una mano y le ayudó a subir a Kaoru al yate.

De un salto, impulsado más por el miedo y preocupación que nada, subió al yate y comenzó a darle los primeros auxilios a su hermanito menor. Al primer golpe no respondió, el segundo lo aplicó con mayor fuerza y al instante sacó toda el agua que se había tragado por la boca, más despabilado que nada, con un dolor de cabeza tremendo y el corazón palpitándole a mil, tosiendo el resto del agua que tenía dentro.

Después de asegurarse de que estaba a salvo, dejó reposar la cabeza en el suelo del yate y se sumergió en un profundo sueño, Hikaru por su parte respiró más tranquilo, tratando de calmar el frenético latido de su corazón.

Le retiró unos mechones de pelo de la cara a su gemelo y respiró una buena bocanada de aire, cerrando los ojos para lograr tranquilizarse.

- Hikaru…? – la voz de Haruhi lo sacó de su trance –

- Que rayos fue eso? – preguntó espantado Tamaki –

Al instante, Hikaru volteó y si las miradas matasen, Tamaki se hubiese desplomado al suelo en ese mismo instante.

- Que hice? – reclamó el rubio, ganándose más miradas de parte de todos a excepción del más chico de los Hitachiin, que ahora ya dormía plácidamente, tratando de recuperarse del buen susto que le habían propinado.


	6. Juntos al fin

**Hola mis queridos lectoresss~ hahahaha lo siento, lo siento… me emocione un poquito (naahh…) espero que les haya gustado el cap anterior, que creo que en vez de haberles gustado les dio un buen paro cardiaco xD hahaha la próxima vez pondré que mis historias no son aptas para aquellos que sean diabéticos o sufran de problemas del corazón porque luego me van a llegar a mi casa acusándome de homicidio :S haha no creo, pero bueno… más vale prevenir, no creen?**

**Con este cap tuve que exprimirme el cerebro un buen, pro que lo había escrito en una libreta de mi materia de historia (la cual casi no ocupé :P), pero, para mi muy mala suerte, a mi madre se le ocurrió limpiar mi cuarto sin mi AUTORIZACIÓN y cuando YO NO ESTBA xS pues ya se imaginan lo que asó… todas mis libretas de este semestreque acaba de terminar se fueron a la basura y junto con ellas TODO el sexto cap. Hahaha cuando le pregunté que adonde estaba mi libreta me dijo que la había tirado a la basura junto con las otras, y yo asi gritando "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"… hay dios… -suspira sintiéndose vieja, luego se pega a si misma – yosh~! Como les dije, aquí está el sexto cap y espero que a ustedes no les pase lo que me acaba de pasar a mi TT-TT pe ro bueno… como les dije, es mejor prevenir y guardar todo en su querida y adorada computadora o en una memoria USB y colgársela al cuello como cencerro de vaca LOL**

**Pues bueno, basta de blablablá… aquí les dejo el sexto y último cap de la terquedad de las Puertas :) wow… mi segundo fic terminado… ahahahaha me siento… me siento grande xD como cuando salí de la primaria LOL**

**Ciao ciao~!**

***~a DREam has TAugHt me to Live wiThoUT regREtS~***

-uhh… - se quejó levemente, aun u poco adolorido.

Abrió los ojos de golpe, para luego tener que volverlos a cerrar para que sus pobres ojos se ajustasen poco a poco a la poca pero persistente luz del cuarto – "donde… estoy…?" – el primer pensamiento coherente que pasaba por su cabeza.

Lo húmedo y frio del agua del mar había sido remplazado por algo cálido y suave al tacto… cuando por fin sus ojos se hubieron ajustado a la tenue luz del cuarto, lo primero que vio fue el techo color crema, vio hacia los lados y puedo apreciar el inmobiliario de aquel cuartito. Al ver la ventana se dio cuenta de que ya era de noche y que aún seguían a bordo del yate de los Suou. Fue en ese instante que un vago recuerdo le golpeó la mente…su hermano nadando hacia el desesperado y llamándolo, pero el sumergiéndose cada vez más profundo en la inconciencia…

-Kaoru…? – el sonido de su nombre siendo pronunciado lo sacó de su trance.

Fue entonces que reparó en la figura que hace unos momentos también había estado dormida en un sillón que había sido movido junto a la cama. Ahí estaba su hermano… se había quedado junto a él todo este tiempo, vigilando que nada malo le pasara, como buen hermano mayor que era, aunque a veces algo irresponsable y desastroso… pero así era el… y así le quería…

El menor de los Hitachiin no hiso nada más que sonreír y volver a cerrar los ojos darle las gracias a su hermano por haberle salvado.

- cómo te sientes? – le preguntó el mayor.

- adolorido… y cansado… - respondió el otro, mientras se sentaba en la cama.

Hikaru sonrió… su hermanito menor nunca había sido de muchas palabras… ninguno de los dos había sido de muchas palabras, ese era el truco de los gemelos, el poder de entenderse con tan solo una simple mirada… y vaya que resultaba muy útil veces.

- que sucedió…? – le preguntó Kaoru a su hermano, pues solo tenía un recuerdo vago… muchas voces hablando y discutiendo…

- pues… después de que te saqué del agua y tu sacaste toda el agua que tenías dentro, Tamaki se indignó de que porque lo veíamos feo todos, claro, a diferencia de Honey que lo veía con pucheros… no puedo decir que fui yo el que lo regañó por que Haruhi se hiso cargo de eso… luego Kyoya me dijo que sería mejor secarte y cambiarte de ropa, así que aquí fue donde todo vino a parar… - explicó

Kaoru solo abrió los ojos y lo vio con cara de que no fuese mentiroso.

-está bien, está bien- dijo ante el reproche de su hermano – si le dije un par de cosas y se molestó… -

- a veces me sorprende la habilidad de Haruhi para resolver conflictos… - dijo el menor cortando a su hermano y volvió a cerrar los ojos, esa pequeña espina doliéndole más que nunca…

En eso, se oyeron varias voces afuera del pequeño cuarto, y al instante Mitsukuni, Haruhi y Kyoya entraron por la puerta. Mitsukuni saltó a Kaoru, poniéndose a llorar a mares y diciéndole que si sentía mejor, y que sino que comerían un pastel juntos y todo mejoraría, ante lo cual el Hitachiin no pudo hacer nada más que reír y consolar al pequeño luchador.

- pensamos que Kaoru aún seguiría dormido, así que lo primero que pensamos fue en venir a preguntarte si querías algo de cenar – dijo Kyoya

- pero al parecer todo está bien – dijo Haruhi

-…- Hikaru observó a su hermanito menor, que ahora ya había logrado que Honey-Sempai dejase de llorar y ahora se riese por el buen ataque de cosquillas que le estaba propinando. – si… ya está todo bien… - sonrió.

- la cena está lista si quiere subir – dijo Kyoya con su tono de "todo en orden"

- Ah! Kao-Chan! Hika-chan! También hay una fuente de chocolate~ - dijo feliz Honey a los gemelos e pelo cobrizo – miren, vengan, vengan~! – dijo mientras se incorporaba y jalaba de la mano a Kaoru hacia afuera, con Hikaru, Haruhi y Kyoya detrás de ellos.

Ya en la parte trasera del yate de los Suou todos disfrutaban de una rica brocheta de bombones bañados en chocolate mientras contaban historias de todo tipo y chistes.

Más tarde, uno a uno los integrantes del Host Club se fueron retirando a sus respectivos cuartos, quedando solos los gemelos Hitachiin.

Hikaru estaba como si nada, con los pies dentro del agua mientras que su hermanito menor estaba sentado junto a él terminando de "devorar" una brocheta de frutas cubiertas con chocolate.

-qué día tan loco… - dijo Hikaru más para sí mismo

- … - Kaoru no pudo decir nada… la cara de su hermano ahora era más relajada, a diferencia de como lo había visto esa misma tarde cuando nadaba hacia el para sacarlo del agua y salvarle.

No era que Kaoru no supiese nadar, sino que el susto de haber sido cargado como costal de papas y haber sido arrojado al mar con tal descaro le había propinado un buen susto… ¿y cuál es la reacción que uno obtiene cuando le sumergen en agua helada? Pues respirar… ¿no?

Y eso mismo había hecho Kaoru… con la diferencia de que en vez de respirar aire tragó una buena bocanada de agua salada, la cual se había alojado en su pobre garganta.

Le estaba muy agradecido… no solo por ser su hermano y aguantarlo todas las veces que se habían fastidiado… sino porque también siempre estaba ahí para él y siempre estaría allí siempre que le necesitase… y claro que devolvería el favor…

Habían venido al mundo juntos y juntos estarían… pero Kaoru deseaba que ese juntos fuese otro tipo de juntos. No como hermanos, no como gemelos o como familia, sino como algo más…

Le dolía inmensamente el corazón al pensar que tal vez algún día su hermano le dejaría… le dolía de sobremanera… pero, aun así, sentía como en el fondo un hilo de esperanza tirase de su corazón, sabía que había aquella posibilidad… y aunque fuese un mísero 1%, confiaba en ese 1%... pero… ¿y si ese 1% fallase de todas maneras…? Hikaru se marcharía de todas maneras, ¿no? Dejaría de lado a su hermano gemelo para perseguir a alguien que tal vez lo dejaría por ahí botado, ¿no?

Durante tanto tiempo se había aguantado todo el dolor, las lágrimas, las imágenes de Haruhi y su hermano juntos… ¡MILES DE COSAS! Las había apilado todas hasta el fondo de su memoria, hasta e mero fondo de su corazón, como se apilan las cosas de un armario. Las había apilado, estrujado y errado bajo llave. ¡¿Qué no daban recompensas por aguantar tanto? Al parecer dios no… ni su hermano tampoco…

Había aguantado tanto durante tanto tiempo… su único soporte era el pensamiento de que su hermano no lo dejaría… pero sentía como ese soporte, esa base, ese mísero 1% no durarían mucho y se derrumbarían. Esa puerta había sido lo suficientemente terca como para mantenerse cerrada… pero, como todas las cosas, todo tiene un fin.

-…- un leve quejido llamó la atención de Hikaru, quién tenía fija la mirada en el mar. Miró a su lado, a donde Kaoru había estado comiendo su brocheta momentos atrás, para encontrar a su hermano sollozando por lo bajo.

-¡Kaoru! – Exclamó poniéndose en cuclillas frente a él, tomándole la cara y limpiándole las lágrimas, preocupado - ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te sientes mal, te duele algo? – A todo esto, su hermano menor negó con la cabeza, más lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas – entonces que tienes – Kaoru solo seguía llorando.

- "_si tan sólo supieras… Hikaru.." _– pensó el menor de los Hitachiin.

- Kaoru… - dijo Hikaru, preocupado por no saber el por qué su hermano lloraba.

- Hikaru – dijo su hermano abrazándolo por el cuello y llorando en su hombro. El otro respondió el abrazo – no me dejes… onegai… - oyó por fin la voz de Kaoru, algo entre cortada por los sollozos y no pudo evitar sonreír. Creyó que comprendía. Creyó…

- Kaoru… jamás te dejaría… - le frotó la espalda como gesto reconfortante… pero al instante, su hermano le corrigió.

- no entiendes… - dijo negando con la cabeza, más lagrimas resbalándole por la cara y mojando la playera de su hermano. Más sollozos atacaron el cuerpo de su hermano, hasta que, reuniendo el coraje y un poco de voz fue que lo dijo… - ai… ai shiteru… Hikaru…-

Hikaru se quedó tieso, sin saber cómo reaccionar. Kaoru por su parte, al ver que su hermano se había quedado petrificado, lo único que pudo hacer fue seguir llorando a "moco tendido" en el hombro de Hikaru.

- onegai… no me odies… - fue lo poco que pudo articular Kaoru entre sollozos.

- baka – fue la respuesta seca de su hermano. Sintió que el corazón se le partía en miles de trozos, sin embargo, no vio al sonrisa socarrona de Hikaru, la cual dio paso a una sonrisa de contento – jamás podría odiarte por algo así – fue la sentencia del Hitachiin.

Los ojos de Kaoru se abrieron como latos por la sorpresa ante tal cambio de eventos. Se lanzó, literalmente, como bala de cañón a los brazos de su hermano, tumbándolos a ambos en el suelo del yate, Hikaru riendo y Kaoru aun llorando, pero esta vez, eran lágrimas de felicidad.

Hikaru como pudo se sentó, abrazando a su "hermanito" cerca de él. Y no le dejaría ir.

- a ver… - Hikaru le levantó el rostro a Kaoru y rió – ya deja de llorar… ya pareces un sapo – ante lo cual Kaoru respondió con una queja y un entrecortado "baka!". Hikaru, por su parte, rió aún más.

De manera tierna le secó las lágrimas a Kaoru y lo observó por unos instantes, para luego levantarle unos mechones de la frente y darle un beso en esta. Kaoru se acurrucó en el pecho de su hermano, viendo hacia arriba.

El cielo estaba despejado y una hermosa luna creciente se dejaba ver. Nunca olvidaría aquella noche, había sido un día de locos, sí, pero había sido la mejor de todas, y todo gracias a su hermano y aquella puerta terca que había elegido abrirse y desparramar todo su contenido en aquel preciso momento… se aseguraría de "reparar" aquella puerta y guardar momentos como esos detrás de ella.

Pero un movimiento detrás de él lo sacó de sus pensamientos, y lo primer que vio fue la cara de su hermano acercándose a la de él y darle un beso en la nariz. Kaoru se sentó como "dios manda" sobre el suelo de yate, solo para ser jalado del brazo y aterrizar sobre su hermano con un "whoa!" de su parte.

Vio la cara de Hikaru: una sonrisa juguetona adornaba su cara. Hasta cierto punto, le gustaba y le enloquecía ver aquella sonrisa, pero algo le decía que estaba a punto de ser víctima de algún plan malvado de su hermano.

- ¿Qué… que rayos estás pensando? - Dijo algo asustado.

Hikaru solo sonrió aún más. Se levantó, le ayudó a su hermano a levantarse y le tomó de la mano, no dejándolo ir. Se encaminó hacia la mesa donde se habían preparado sus brochetas… había miles de cosas ahí: los palillos, trozos de fresas, mango, sandía, melón, una fuente de chocolate…

Sonrió al ubicar su objetivo se acercó a él y metió un dedo en el chocolate, mojando bien la punta de su dedo, luego vio a su hermano y le dedicó aquella sonrisa característica de él.

- en el estado en el que estas ya te vez apetitoso, "hermanito" – le guiñó un ojo – pero… - pasó rápidamente su dedo mojado con chocolate sobre los labios de su hermano sin darle tiempo a reclamos.

- Hi-Hikaru! ¿Qué… - pero, de nuevo, no le dio tiempo a reclamos y le besó. Kaoru al instante se quedó como una estatua, fijo donde estaba. Sin embargo, aquel delicado roce de los labios de su hermano contra los suyos le provocaba a seguirle la corriente.

Como chocolate al sol, Kaoru poco a poco se fue derritiendo ante la voluntad de su hermano y respondió el beso, disfrutando la delicada presión que hacían los labios de Hikaru y el sabor a chocolate.

Hikaru al instante atrapó a su hermano en un posesivo abraso enredando sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, mientras que Kaoru abrazó a su hermano por el cuello, sus ojos cerrándosele poco a poco, dándole tiempo a disfrutar la situación.

_Juntos vinieron al mundo, juntos estaban y juntos estarían  
hasta el fin._

**Owariii! :D**


End file.
